Blood Stained Sands of Time
by Td03
Summary: Post-Introduction of Kurumi. I'm thinking along the lines of What if Shido is not as repulsed with the idea of killing and is seeking his own revenge? Believing his sister Mana died and seeing the killer's face years ago , he cherishes Kotori very much, hiding his hateful side that wanted to go out and find his sister's murderer. Turns out the killer is...


**Blood Stains Sands of Time**

**I am writing this as a form of my complaint that Shido suddenly revert into a harem guy when I thought he was a sis-con.**

* * *

><p>"Morning, everyone!" my teacher's voice snapped me from spacing out. I had been really… off nowadays. I don't know why, but I just want to drift off sleeping or doing anything that doesn't require any thinking. Maybe I watched too much marathons with Tohka. My brain's numb.<p>

"Guess what?" she lifted her forefinger and her brown eyes gave off the impression of determination and curiosity. My teacher is so childlike I'm questioning her real age in my mind, or at least suspecting she's an ex-kindergarten teacher.

"We have a new student, class."

Odd. At least I think so. Tohka had just enrolled here.

"Alright! You can come in!"

The light gray and dull white door frame slid open. It was a girl. She had black hair, and I mean the ebony one. A little strange since that kind of hair color is more common in the Southeast Asia.

Her hair are a bit uneven, but the way she tied them loose on her shoulders as twin blades gave her a sort of aristocratic appearance. Her fringe were cut diagonally, covering a quarter of her rather familiar face.

Though I guess what made me couldn't tear my eyes away from her is her eye color.

It was blood red.

After writing her name with such a neat writing, she turned around and smiled, "My name is Tokisaki Kurumi."

I could literally see sparkles behind her.

"I'm a spirit."

Well that stopped the whispers of her majestic beauty the guys just initiated.

Alright, I'm not sleepy anymore. God, please tell me she's joking. I closed my mouth in worry that I might swallow a fly, no matter how little the chance of such possibility in a class with air conditioner.

Silence hung over the air and I need to do something before someone started panicking-!

"Wow! That's a really unique introduction you have!" I sighed, internally expressing my gratitude for her cheerful attitude, "Now let me find a seat for you."

"Before that, may I say something beforehand?" She asked really politely. I think she was actually joking about being a spirit. From my rather short experience, Spirits aren't exactly this well mannered. Only God know about my late night human etiquette crash course for Tohka and Yoshino. I remembered to turn off my earpiece before our lesson since a few of the subjects were a bit… embarrassing.

"What's that?" she asked.

The new girl touched her heart and closed her visible eye, "I am not used to this school yet. If someone would be so kind to give me a tour around here after school hour, I would be really grateful."

"Let me!"

"No thanks."

I blinked. That was painfully blunt. I had a hard time turning down a snicker from escaping my lips at my friend's depressed aura.

Kurumi walked towards him, and passed him with no glance. I looked sideways and saw there was only one seat available, which is beside Tohka.

"Would you like to do it…"

Eh?

"Shido-san?"

I turned around to face her, pointing at myself, "Me?"

She just smiled at my unasked 'Why?'

* * *

><p>"<em>We just confirmed it,<em>" Kotori said through my earpiece. I still had a hard time believing she's a Spirit. She doesn't seem evil nor display any dislike towards humans. She was polite and nice so far, "_You have a new task. Make her fall in love with you before the AST kill her._"

'You make it sound like playing with their hearts is an honorable duty, Kotori,' I slightly glared at nothing in particular as I observed several girls and guys talking in groups outside.

"Shido-san."

I turned around slightly startled at her sudden voice behind me. I had been too focused in loathing my job in secret. She still held a small smile on her face, "Thank you for taking care of me."

"It's fine," I don't have anything really important to do for the rest of the day. And Tohka was kind enough to let me stay at school a little longer. She left racing with Tobiichi.

We both walked outside the classroom and I quickly thought up our destination after she asked where we should go.

"_Clin… zz… Roo-top… Sun… Heard me?.. zzrr-t.. rrt..tt… Do.. zzz._" Ah, what happened to the signal? I set the frequency correctly, did someone change the IFF at the base? I pulled out my ASUS iphone. The reception kept scaling between 0 and 1.

'Well, at least today I won't have them dictating my every word and move,' I looked at the very bright side. I took off the earpiece and put "Kurumi, how about we go to the canteen first."

"Alright."

Soon we stopped short to the arch of the cafeteria, I held our track by looking at today's menu, "See here? The top of the list is the most demanded food, but personally I recommend Durian bread. Tastes nice, though you have to brush your teeth after,"

"I see.." her voice sounded distant, but loud too, "Kurumi? Are you list- WAH!" I reflexively backed away against her after my brain uploaded the information that her lips were just an inch separate from my own.

"What were you… doing?"

"I'm sorry. I was mesmerized by your face."

"M-mesmerized…" It's a good thing I took off the earpiece, or else I'd get chewed out. I'm the one who's supposed to try to flirt with her. Almost everything I did on my dates was dictated from Kotori and Reine, although, despite them being girls almost all of their advice doesn't work… In the end I had to risk my neck to get the spirits to listen.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd write more, but I have to get home soon. For spoilers and the sake of you staying tune and not dismiss this, Shido's pretty... evil here. It may not be much in this chapter, but Shido's not as against killing or horrified or dumb. I'd most likely write a new ShidoKurumi which takes place at the start. But if that's stuck, I'd write this again.**


End file.
